


When hope died

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future was supposed to change... for the better... not become much worse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When hope died

**Author's Note:**

> I sure am in a foul mood with Hurricane Patricia hitting my old home...

Grima held the unconscious tactician in his arms, having finally retrieved his vessel from this timeline. None of the Shepherds had seen Robin get separated from them, rushing his doppelganger in order to sacrifice himself for the world without anyone getting in his way. But all noticed when he fell, as a tremor was felt beneath their feet, the Fell Dragon’s larger form slowly starting to turn, changing the direction of its flight to aim for Mount Prism...

Screams of horror and despair were louder than the strong wind, as everyone upon the fell beast’s back started to fall as the inclination changed, even some of the damned Risen joining the chaos. Not only had they just _lost,_ dooming their future; now they were being shaken off as if they were mere fleas. Those riding pegasi or wyverns were trying their best to carry as many as they could, but were finding their mounts lacking in number and strength.

Tiki reached out to her mother in spirit, “Help me save them!”

Naga’s reply was immediate, as a light engulfed them all and took them to stand before the divine dragon. She looked distressed. “I must apologize to all. I wasn’t able to foresee such an outcome.”

Her daughter fell to her knees, feeling as if she would vomit her heart out. Her husband was quick to hold her, though he squeezed a bit too hard, also anxious.

“Think,” Priam whispered. “We have been through a lot with the Shepherds, we have saved other realms... but lost ours. What do we do now?”

He always left the planning to her, and it brought a smile to her lips though terror reigned around them, couples and their children and those alone all afraid and suffering. He had told her his ancestor had a similar dynamic with a dragon of sorts, but sometimes she thought it was a badly told family tale...

“Lucina came in to this timeline, blind to what happened to bring Grima forth. This same Lucina has _learned,_ along with her companions.”

Priam paused to consider his wife’s words, glancing over at the children as they broke down completely, their parents unable to help.

“Will they _survive_ living through everything again?”

“Not to be dismissive of their pain, but what we need is for them to pass all our knowledge to the next timeline.”

Tiki met her mother’s eyes, her husband holding her closer still.

“Grima was headed this way. We need to defend this place while the ritual is performed.”

“My sword is yours,” he solemnly declared, before kissing her deeply.

Tears were running down her cheeks when they parted. “We are going to die, you know?”

“I swore it would be for you. I will protect you to the end.”

And as they mounted a defense along with the other adult Shepherds against the appearing Risen, Naga sent the children away, using all her remaining power opening a gate for them as Grima became visible in the horizon.


End file.
